


Talk Dirty to Me

by MistressMNM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMNM/pseuds/MistressMNM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All college student Naruto Uzumaki wanted to do was get in touch with tech support to fix his laptop. How did everything get so out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

It was on now. The battle between man and machine. The blonde college student scowled at his image reflected in the blank laptop screen and angrily pressed the POWER button in the left corner. The little light flickered green and, like before, faded to red and then shut off.

"Fuck!" he cursed, slamming his fist on the desktop.

He'd been trying to work his new laptop for hours now and nothing worked. His eyes flickered to the open booklet in front of him. Yes, he had even sacrificed his masculinity and read the Instruction Manual that came with his laptop.

From the book, a customer service number was printed in bold, black numbers and the man felt his male pride keeping him from dialing it. He checked the connection between his laptop and the charger before pressing the button once more. Green…then red.

"God damnit!" he cried, fighting his urge to throw the laptop at the wall.

Tossing his pride aside, the frustrated male pushed away from the desk and stalked over to his roommate's unmade bed and snatched the cordless phone that was buried beneath clothes and bed sheets. He went back to the laptop from hell and stared at the string of numbers that would connect him to customer service.

They were mocking him.

Sighing, the blonde punched in the numbers he saw and listened to ringing play in his ear.

A sultry, female voice picked up, "Thank you for calling, how will you be paying for this session?"

The blonde frowned, "You have to pay to talk to someone?"

The woman chuckled huskily, "Of course you do, how else do you think we make money?"

"I figured through your products, but this is my first time doing this."

"Well", the woman purred, "Don't worry love; we'll take excellent care of you. I'll connect you to our best man."

"Best? That's great!"

"But first, name and credit card number please."

"Oh right", the man replied, pulling a worn, Velcro, frog wallet from his pocket, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm going to transfer you to an automatic voice system to pay and as soon as you've finished you will be transferred to your operator", the woman said.

"Tha—" a click sounded in his ear and the low, seductive voice was replaced by a mechanical, male voice.

"Name"

Naruto rolled his eyes. So much trouble just to get in touch with some techie to fix his laptop.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Please enter your twelve-digit credit card number."

Naruto tilted his card to shift the light's glare off the numbers and he pressed the twelve digits that were printed on his card.

"Please enter the expiration date of your card."

Naruto did that too, pressing four numbers and waiting for the voice's next instruction.

"You card has been approved. Please enter your date of birth."

Naruto stared at the phone in surprise. Since when does tech support care how old their callers are? He shook his head and punched in the date his born 20 years ago.

"Thank you. Please hold as your call is being transferred."

Seductive music, like you'd hear in a porn movie, replaced the mechanical voice. Irritated, Naruto leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the table top impatiently.

Finally, the music was cut off and a deep, guttural male voice echoed through the phone instead.

"Good afternoon Naruto" he purred, the deep baritone sending shivers down the blonde man's spine.

"It's about time!" Naruto cried, sitting up straight, "How long does it take to get some service here?"

A deep chuckle sounded on the other line, but it seemed forced.

"Impatient, are you?" the man sad, a bit of edge in his voice, "Sorry for the wait."

"Whatever, listen can you help me or not?" Naruto asked growing more and more frustrated as the man's voice continued to jolt his body to awareness. Kami, how the man had a sexy voice.

"Of course I can help you Naruto" the man purred.

"Good", the blonde replied, "I can't get it to turn on and stay on."

"I can fix that", the man husked and Naruto closed his eyes as the delicious sound resonated in his ears.

"And since I'm not there you'll just have to do what I tell you to."

"Well isn't that how these things work?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"Yes" said the man, that forced chuckle repeating itself, "That's how it works."

"Good!" Naruto exclaimed, "Let's get started."

"Alright, what are you wearing?"  
Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief. What the hell was this guy smoking? He pressed the phone to his ear again.

"What does it matter what I'm wearing?" Naruto spat.

"It helps set the scene" was the clipped reply.

"Look buddy, I don't give flying fuck about the scene! I just want my damn computer fixed," Naruto cried.

"Listen dobe, I'm not the—" the man broke off as Naruto's words sunk in. "Computer? What are you talking about?"

"Teme I'm not a Dobe!" Naruto screamed into the phone, his grip tightening in his anger. What game was this jackass playing? "Stop acting like a dumbass and tell me how to fix my computer!"

The man on the other line was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "You called to have your computer fixed?"

"No shit Sherlock, why the hell else would I call tech support? For cooking recipes?" Naruto snapped.

"Hn" the other man said, sounding as if he were thinking.

After a moment of silence, Naruto's impatience finally hit its peak, "TEME! Are you helping me or not?"

"Did you plug it in moron?"

Naruto snarled an affirmative answer and held back his urge to curse out the man that was slowly working his last nerve.

"Did you turn it on?"

"Of course I did you fucking useless teme! I did everything I could! I plugged it in and pressed the damn button and all it did was flicker and then die! I am two seconds away for hanging up and beating it with a bat while pretending it's your face!"

"You don't even know what I look like, dobe" replied the man.

"Teme" Naruto growled.

The cool voice chuckled, sounding truly amused this time, and Naruto felt a flame flare up in his lower belly.

"You know dobe, you sound really sexy when you're pissed off" the man said, his voice growing seductive.

The anger within the blonde was extinguished and the fire in his stomach roared to life. Tanned cheeks colored and he shivered despite the heat that was rushing through his body.

"What the hell is wrong with you teme?" Naruto hissed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Nothing dobe" the other man purred, the insult melting into more of a nickname, "I'm just curious as to how you look when you're so fired up like that."

"Hentai! Stop saying things like that!"

Another husky chuckle came from the man, "I can't help it dobe. There's something about your voice. What do you look like?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"What's the matter Na-ru-to? Are you really that ugly? Deformed?"

Again Naruto's temper erupted, "Fuck you teme! I'm hot!"

"Prove it" the man goaded.

"Six foot two, tanned skin, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a lean muscular body thanks to kickboxing", Naruto boasted.

"Hmm, are you a natural blonde?"

"Eh?"

"They say there's only one way to know if a blonde is truly blonde" the other man said huskily.

"Will you stop talking like that, _hentai_?" Naruto drawled, blushing a brighter red than before.

"I love spiky hair" the other man said, as if Naruto hadn't spoken. "Is it soft?"

Naruto frowned and absently ran his fingers through his bright yellow locks. His hair was pretty soft. Must be from that new conditioner Sakura forced him to buy that time she dragged him to the mall.

Realizing what he was doing, Naruto snatched his wandering hand from his hair and blushed brightly, "Will you just shut the hell up and help me fix my computer?"

"But Naruto, I want you to get your money's worth" the man rumbled.

"Then fix my computer!" he cried.

There was a soft sigh from the other man, "It would be easier if I were there to see what the problem was. I can't see what's wrong if I'm stuck in my office."

"By all means, come over if that's what it takes. I'll send a fucking taxi for you if I have to" said Naruto.

Another husky chuckle came over the line, "Unfortunately, the company won't let me do house calls anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I did, my actions were… less than professional."

The man's tone of voice practically oozed with lust and suggestion. The images Naruto was picturing from the deliciously guttural sound were erotic and made the burning he was feeling multiple tenfold. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the blonde shifted in his seat, computer forgotten, and let his curiosity override his brain.

"What did you do?"

"More than I was supposed to. But I couldn't resist. And he certainly wasn't complaining."

Naruto's dick hardened a bit at the thought, but mostly at what the man had said. ' _He_ certainly wasn't complaining'.

"And how did you get caught?" Naruto questioned, cursing his voice which had gotten deeper with his arousal.

"Well, I guess I left the customer unsatisfied and he called back for another… service."

Naruto shifted again, "I doubt you're _that_ good teme."

A snort came from the other man, "If I were there I'd have you writhing in ecstasy by now."

"Oh really?" Naruto questioned skeptically.

"Mmm… I'd have you spread out on the floor, nothing but a sheet covering you from me. I'd be straddling you, leaning over you as one hand trailed around the top of the sheet. I'd push my hard dick down onto yours, skimming my fingers over your lips and your soft blonde hair. Can you feel it? Can you feel my hand? Can you feel my breath on your neck as I move closer?"

Naruto groaned as the delicious baritone reverberated in his ear and his mind began to picture the scene the man was describing. Naruto could feel that hand, so close to where he wanted it and yet so far. He could feel the warm breath on his throat as the man with the sexy voice hovered over him. His overheated body was starting to become uncomfortable and Naruto quickly shed his shirt.

A deep chuckle sounded from over the phone, "Getting hot Naruto?"

"Fuck you teme" Naruto growled without his usual bitterness.

"No, no, it is I who would fuck _you,_ dobe" the man teased. "Take your hand and I want you to touch your throat, right where you would feel your pulse."

Naruto hesitated, but did as he was told and pressed two fingers to the patch of skin where his heartbeat was racing beneath.

"I would slowly stroke this spot with my mouth" the man purred, "Lower and lower I would go. The wet heat of my tongue tasting, stroking, loving every single inch of your skin."

Naruto moaned in response as his hand unconsciously slid down his torso, caressing every inch of skin in a torturously slow motion.

"Your pulse is racing, isn't it dobe? I'd feel it thrumming beneath my lips on your skin. I could feel every beat as I drag my lips down the soft plane of your chest. I'd stop at your nipples, can you feel them? Hard and aching for me? I'd lave them with attention. One in my hand and the other in my mouth."

Naruto groaned and bucked slightly, a notable tent in his pants as his fingertips slid beneath the fabric, under his boxers to tease the coarse hairs hidden there. His eyes were firmly shut as he let the sexy voice control his movements, getting closer and closer to the pleasure he craved.

"What do you want me to do to you now Naruto?" the man purred.

A cross between a growl and a moan escaped the blonde as his fingers began to ghost over his heated member and the man chuckled.

"I know what I want to do to you" he teased softly, "Want to hear?"

"Yes" Naruto sighed, nibbling on his lip.

"I want to suck you" the man growled, beginning to sound a bit breathless as well, "I want to take all of that delicious dick you're holding in my mouth and taste it, lick it, suck it. I'd play with the tip first, my tongue rolling over it, my lips holding it in place while I play."

Naruto grunted as his hand began to emulate the scene playing in his mind; a sinful mouth wrapped around his aching cock and sucking the head like it was a fucking lollypop. His fingers clenched around the end of his dick and he rubbed the tip as the man in his ear continued describing what sounded like a blowjob to kill for.

"When I'm done teasing you, I'd take you all in. All the way down and I would have you begging for release. But you wouldn't get it" the man chuckled, "I want you to cum when I'm inside you."

Naruto tightened the grip he had on himself and panted aloud. He was so fucking close.

"Take off your pants Naruto" the voice ordered silkily.

Completely into what was happening and not remembering he was supposed to be fixing his computer, Naruto stood from his chair and stumbled into his bedroom, using his free hand to undo his pants and shuck them off. Now, completely nude, Naruto threw himself onto the bed and began stroking himself again as the voice began again.

"I'd have you spread out beneath me. Hot, tight, and ready for me. Skimming my hands down your legs, I'd spread them, opening that luscious little hole to me."

Naruto's hand abandoned his needy dick and instead traveled to the hole beneath his balls, his legs already sprawled open to welcome the hand. With a rough moan, Naruto let his hand brush over the tight ring of muscle, imagining the man with the sinful voice was doing it.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Naruto groaned, "No…"

"Tell me what you want, Naruto" the man murmured huskily into Naruto's ear.

"Please" begged the blonde, "Don't stop."

"Tell me Naruto", the voice growled.

"I want to cum", Naruto pleaded breathlessly.

"You have to do it for me Naruto", the man ordered, "Fuck yourself. Close your eyes and fuck yourself for me. Let me hear you cum."

Naruto could picture the man with the voice hovering over him; he felt the breach of his entrance, the delicious pressure, the presence within him.

Thrusting.

Seeking.

Pleasuring.

"Oh god" the blonde moaned, pushing against the rhythmic thrusts, "more…"

"Faster Naruto" replied the voice, growling eagerly, "Cum for me."

White flashed behind Naruto's closed eyes as he cried out his release, his seed spraying over his legs and bed. Vaguely he heard a muffled grunt from the man who'd talked him into an orgasm, but Naruto was so high off his climax he didn't pay any attention.

"Hope you got your money's worth" the husky voice said before the dial tone rang in Naruto's ear.

Turning the phone off, Naruto chucked it aside and closed his eyes. Best fucking call he'd ever made.

XXX

"Good call?"

Sasuke Uchiha looked up, pale cheeks tinted pink and brow dotted with sweat, his hand still wrapped around his spent dick which was, thankfully, hidden behind the desk he sat at.

Sasuke's boss, Tsunade Sannin, was leaning against the doorway to the small, private office the Uchiha worked in. A smirk was flirting on the older woman's lips as she eyed her employee knowingly.

Sasuke licked the sweat from his upper lip and straightened, his own smirk appearing as he regained his cool. Calmly, he revealed his cum covered hand as a response and cleaned it off with one of the napkins he kept handy on his desk for the rare times he used them.

"Well? I don't think I've ever seen you that responsive to a call. Was it good?"

The raven closed his eyes as the image he'd created of the caller he spent half an hour getting off swam into his mind. He couldn't explain why he felt the need that was supposed to be felt by his client alone. It had been so long since a conversation at work made Sasuke feel anything but exasperation and impatience.

But there was something about Naruto Uzumaki's voice; if that was even his real name. There was something about the innocent fire in the other man's voice, the delicious moans and groans that he had worked hard to coax from the man.

"Yeah" he said finally, he voice still tinged with desire, "It was a good call."


	2. The Meet

Naruto sat in his last class of the day, his dazed gaze fixed on the wall as his professor droned on and on about the fascinating world of economics.

It had been nearly a month since the accidental phone call and Naruto still thought of it. He'd been horrified when he got a bill in the mail from a gay phone sex company. After much thinking and researching, he'd discovered that instead of dialing the computer company's tech support 800 number, he'd accidentally dialed the 900 number for "Sannin Gay Sex Phone Line." However when all was said and done, Naruto thought it was the best $60 he'd ever spent.

Even as he sat in his dull economics class, Naruto remembered the voice that was smooth as silk and seductively deep. He still had dreams of that voice that gave him hard-ons like he'd never had before.

"Oi! Naruto let's go!"

The blonde college student jolted to awareness only to notice that the class was empty, his best friend and roommate waiting by the door, and he had another erection that proudly stood to attention.

Kiba Inuzuka saw the glazed look in the blonde's eye and sighed. His best friend was seriously having some issues. He was lusting after a man he'd never met or even seen. Kiba knew Naruto was a little eccentric, but this was way over the line for the blonde.

"Naruto, have you considered getting some professional help? You have some serious issue you need to get worked out" the brunette joked.

Naruto scowled, but the tough façade was ruined by the bright blush that took over his tanned face as he shifted uncomfortably to ease the pressure off his erection.

"Shut up Kiba!" the blonde cried, "I can't help it!"

Kiba slung an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Blondie, we've been friends for almost eight years now. Believe me when I say that you're insane."

Naruto sighed, "I know… but I can't help my body's reactions" he argued softly.  
Kiba opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the blur of pink that appeared, latching onto the two men like a parasite.

"I've got the greatest news!" the pink leech cried, squeezing Kiba and Naruto tightly.

Recognizing the leech as their friend of three years, Sakura Haruno, Naruto forced a smile and hugged her back. Kiba, however, was less pleasant.

"Sakura! I can't fucking breathe! Let go!" the brunette cried.

Sakura sniffed haughtily and released the two men, "So rude."

Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, "What's your great news?"

The frown Sakura was shooting to Kiba suddenly turned into a wicked smile, "I got invited to a huge dinner party tomorrow night hosted by the Uchiha family."

Kiba's eyebrow shot up, "The Uchihas? As in president of this university Uchiha?"

Sakura grinned, "Yup."

Naruto whistled, "That is impressive."

The girl nodded, "I know. I'm so excited, but I need a favor."

"What?" Kiba and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"I need a date" replied the rosette.

"Sorry" Kiba offered, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets, "I got a date with Hinata Hyuuga that I wouldn't break if I was on my deathbed."

Pinning Naruto with a harsh stare, Sakura looked at him expectantly as though daring him to say no.

"But Sakura" whined the blonde, "You know I'm on the crooked side of straight."

The woman smacked Naruto while rolling her eyes, "I know dumb ass. I'm not asking you to go steady or have sex. I just need an escort."

"Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Yes"

"I hate dressing up" Naruto complained.

"Come on, it's only for a few hours. There'll be free food, drinks, and parking" argued Sakura. "Besides, you owe me Uzumaki."

"I'm not going and you can't make me" the blonde declared.

The next night found Naruto slumped against a wall dressed to the nines in a well-fitted, black pinstriped suit with a bright orange tie. Sakura was chatting with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, while being flirted with by a strange man in a green suit. The moment they'd entered the high-class, luxurious mansion, Sakura had disappeared from his side and had not reappeared in the two hours they'd been there.

Taking a long drink from his champagne, Naruto scanned the room. He didn't know anyone besides Sakura and he wasn't particularly in the mood to make friends. Without really noticing, Naruto had drained his flute of champagne while thinking and frowned at the empty glass. He moved from his spot on the wall towards the open bar on the opposite side of the room.

Like he was really going to survive this without more alcohol.

As he weaved through the guests towards the bar, Sakura noticed his slightly unfocused eyes and flushed cheeks and knew he was one drink away from full on drunk. As Naruto passed the pink-haired woman, she grabbed his arm and drew him to her side.

"This is my friend and escort Naruto" she chirped brightly, introducing the blonde to the man who'd been trying to woo her, "Naruto, you know Ino and this is Rock Lee."

"A truly joyful experience to meet you Naruto!" greeted the man in green.

Naruto nodded, "Uh… yeah, same here."

He tried to pull away from Sakura, but she tightened her grip on his arm and shot him a withering glare that clearly said _'Move and you die'_.

Naruto accepted his fate and stood by Sakura's side as she continued conversing with Rock Lee and Ino.

"Oh my…"

Naruto looked up from where he'd been staring fixatedly at the mosaic of tiles that made up the floor and turned to his friend who was flushed and gaping at something over Ino's shoulder. As one, Naruto, Ino, and Lee turned to see what had stunned the pinkette.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of a man who was stunning beyond belief. It wasn't so much the defined, dark features of the man that was captivating, but rather the commanding arrogance he possessed that made the blonde stare.

"Who is that?" Ino murmured in awe as the dark Adonis conversed with a group of men that stood beside their group.

Sakura licked her dry lips, "That is the son of President Uchiha. That's—"

"Itachi"

Naruto froze at the husky baritone that came from behind him, the familiar delicious voice that plagued his thoughts and set every nerve in his body on fire. From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a lean, dark man that was intent upon reaching the man who awed the crowd. The one named Itachi turned and bestowed a cool glance on the younger male trying to catch his attention.

"Yes Sasuke"

Sasuke reached Itachi and Naruto found he was close enough to hear them converse. The words the two men exchanged escaped him, but the sound of that voice resonated in his mind, triggering memories.

Heat.

Desire.

Pleasure.

Eyes wide with surprise and fear, Naruto finally regained control of his numbed body and hurried from Sakura's side, desperate to get away before he did something stupid.

But of course, being himself, he still did something stupid.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Naruto slammed into a waiter carrying a tray with several empty champagne flutes. The blonde bounced back and hit the floor, the glass falling after him and shattering. Bits of the shimmering shards littered his body and dew drops of champagne clung to his skin and clothes.

Silence settled over the room as everyone stared at the wide eyed blonde on the floor. And just as sudden as the silence had come, it was broken.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura cried, trying to make her way to her fallen friend.

Blue eyes shifted towards the young woman, but stilled when they were met by sharp, onyx eyes instead of worried green ones. Panic filled him once again, this time mixed with humiliation, and he pushed himself up, ignoring the bits of glass that cut into his palms as he fled the grand ball room. He was completely aware of the hundreds of eyes that followed his departure, but not of the narrowed, black orbs that glistened with surprise, mischief, and hunger.

XXX

Sasuke Uchiha was not easily surprised by many things. But the one in a million chance that the mysterious blonde caller from the previous month was here at his father's party definitely threw him.

Not that he showed it.

Uchihas do not outwardly show emotion in public. It was one of the many rules about the prominent family; rules such as " _An Uchiha does not blemish the family name with scandalous affairs, occupations, or actions."_ Of course while the rules were never broken, they were sometimes bent a bit, such as Sasuke's temporary job as a gay phone sex operator. The job was only revenge against his brother for purposely revealing to his parents that his sexual interests were of the male variety.

And speaking of which, the youngest Uchiha had a blonde to catch.

Sasuke excused himself from his brother and the university board of directors and calmly left the ballroom, entering the mansion's foyer. Spying a young waitress rearranging a tray of drinks, Sasuke approached her and nearly frightened her into spilling the glasses.

"Has a blonde passed through here?" he asked emotionlessly.

Pink from her fumble, the woman nodded, "Yes sir, a young man flew up the stairs as though he were on fire."

Sasuke turned and climbed the winding marble staircase without sparing the waitress a second glance. The higher he climbed the softer the cacophonic noise from the ballroom became and the more aware he was of the subtle, spicy scent that lingered in the air and the pressing knowledge that somewhere in his house hid the man who intrigued him more than anyone had in a long time.

Reaching the second floor, Sasuke stared down the hallway of doors, one of which hid his prize. Behind door number one was nothing more than his father's study; the same austere, dark room it had always been, untouched by the blonde's brightness. Closing the door, Sasuke contemplated between the door across from the study and the door beside it and decided upon the latter.

To his delight, the room was a guest bedroom he used often when he visited, and more importantly, it was the room the blonde had chosen.

Sasuke leaned against the doorway, content to observe the man. The golden haired male was currently seated on the blue satin bed, facing the large window that overlooked the spacious front lawn, his elbows planted on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

Sasuke took in the appearance of the blonde, in his rumpled suit and upset demeanor and decided he had never seen anything that looked more desirable. The man definitely did not lie when he described himself on the phone that day.

He was hot.

Spiky hair the color of sunflower petals acted as a halo around the man's head and framed a tanned face complete with petal pink lips, faded whisker markings, and eyes as clear and bright as bluebells. The suit hid the body beneath, but Sasuke was confident it was as fit as he had been told it was.

The Uchiha smirked; the man had definitely told the truth. Right down to his name.

 _Naruto_.

The raven stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click that was almost deafening in the room's silence.

Naruto jolted in surprise at the unexpected noise and turned to face the intruder. He felt all the blood rush from his face at the sight of the youngest son of the Uchiha family. The man who had coaxed him into a life-altering conversation. The man he'd been fantasizing about for weeks.

While Naruto was trying to prevent a stroke, the dark-haired man was unfazed, which led Naruto to cling to the hope that maybe the man did not connect the dots to his identity.

"S-Sorry Mr. Uchiha, I just needed a place to c-clean up" the blonde stammered, rising from the luxurious four poster bed.

Sasuke prowled closer to the blonde, his hand coming up to loosen his tie until he whipped it off and tossed it aside. He slipped his suit jacket off his shoulder and placed it neatly on the table beside the bed.

Azure eyes widened and the pink in Naruto's cheeks brightened as the raven continued to strip, kicking off his shoes and undoing the buttons on his collar to reveal the pale skin of his collarbone.

Naruto tried to hurry from the room, "I'll just be on m-my way."

Just as the blonde had curled a tanned hand around the door knob, the sinful voice that lingered in his thoughts spoke.

"Where do you think you're going, _dobe_?"

A spark of lust shocked every inch of his body even as hit heart tried to burst through his chest from fright… or maybe excitement. The blasted voice was messing with Naruto. He couldn't even move as his heart raced in his ears and all the blood his body possessed rushed south.

Soft footsteps padded towards the unmoving college student and a pair of arms clothed in white settled on either side of Naruto's head, caging him in.

Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against the shell of Naruto's ear, "Surely you do not intend to leave before I get my money's worth" he breathed.

The man caged in front of the Uchiha stiffened and managed to turn so that they were face to face, inches of air between them and his arms pressed against the Uchiha's chest in an effort to create distance.

"What do you mean your money's worth?" Naruto snarled, lust induced fumbling forgotten in place of indignation.

Sasuke smirked, pressing the blonde fully into the door, "Those glasses you broke and the champagne that was wasted were pretty expensive _dobe_. We should discuss a payment plan for what I have lost."

Naruto scowled up at the smug raven, anger taking over his desire, "You think I'm gonna pay for that? It was an accident! And I'm sure being who you are you could afford a few glasses."

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "But it's not about what I can afford, but about pride. I am willing to discuss alternate means of payment."

Naruto gaped, "What are you talking about?"

"I know I'm not the only one who remembers last month dobe", Sasuke said, brushing his lips against the pulse that was beating erratically in Naruto's neck, "Don't we owe it to ourselves to explore this delicious spark?"

The blonde swallowed thickly and fought to think of something to say, but all thought was destroyed when those pale, plump lips moved from his pulse point and took Naruto's lips as prisoners of war in this battle between their desires.

Almost instantly, lust set both their bodies aflame and what started out as slow and hesitant became frenzied and rough. Pale hands gripped tan ones and shoved them against the door as lips battled for control. Biting down on the blonde's lower lip, Sasuke took control of the kiss and swept his tongue over the abused flesh before exploring the warm, wet cavern of Naruto's mouth. Hips became acquainted as two arousals bumped behind the cloth of their pants.

Naruto tore his mouth from Sasuke's to breathe and the Uchiha zeroed in on the unfamiliar terrain of skin that covered the smaller man's bobbing Adam's apple.

"What was it I said that day?" Sasuke questioned, nibbling unhurriedly on the soft, tan skin.

Naruto tried to speak but all that fell from his lips was a strangled moaned as the Uchiha bit down deviously on the patch of flesh he was claiming. His imagination was never this good.

"Ah, I remember" the raven whispered, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the bruise he'd left, "I would have you spread out on the floor."

Sasuke pulled back and shot the breathless blonde a lustful smirk, "I do try to keep my promises."

With that said Sasuke grabbed the lapels of Naruto's suit and dragged the smaller man from the door and threw him onto the soft, pale carpet. Naruto hissed when his ass hit the floor and he struggled to sit up as the Uchiha straddled him.

"Teme! Was that necessary? There's a fucking bed right next to us."

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the floor and bit his lower lip to silence him, "I did say I'd spread you out on the floor didn't I? We can do the bed next time."

Naruto scowled up at the raven, but the blonde's fierce look was ruined by the dark flush on his cheeks and the swollen lips that screamed sexiness.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time? Hell! What makes you anything will happen at all?"

"This" Sasuke growled, pressing his hips down on the blonde's to encounter the arousal Naruto was sporting.

Naruto stifled a groan and Sasuke pulled the other man up long enough to shed off his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. Feeling the Uchiha's smooth skin on his jolted Naruto from his lust-induced stupor. The blonde froze beneath Sasuke's ministrations, wondering what the hell he was doing.

This was Sasuke fucking Uchiha! President Fugaku Uchiha's son and a protege who graduated from the university nearly two years ago.

Naruto began to push the raven off of him but the Uchiha would not be moved, instead he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on Naruto's neck which caused the blonde to thrust upwards in surprise as his excitement grew. In that instant, common sense was thrown to the floor as Naruto decided he deserved one night of pure, selfish pleasure. It wasn't like the great Sasuke Uchiha would want anything more from him after the night was over.

"Now" mused the raven, running his hands down a deliciously tanned chest, "What came next?"

Naruto's pulse sped up, remembering the conversation, and the blonde felt that his heart would pop out of his chest any minute.

Without saying anything, Sasuke swooped down and latched onto that pulse point, his lips running smoothly back and forth over the beating. His tongue joined in and Naruto threw his head back to give Sasuke more room to work with.

"Can you feel me now Naruto?" the raven purred against the blonde's throat.

Naruto shot Sasuke a heated glare, "Shut up and keep your promise."

A smirk spread over pale lips, "Glad you've come to your senses."

Sasuke bent down and dragged his lips down Naruto's chest and wrapped his lips around the hardened nipple his lips met. Tanned fingers flew up and buried themselves in midnight black locks before running down the cloth covered back of the raven. Deciding he was tired of letting Sasuke keep control, Naruto slid his hands around Sasuke's torso until they were caught between their bodies and working on the small buttons that kept Naruto from the Uchiha's porcelain skin. Practically tearing the shirt off, the sexually frustrated blonde feverishly explored the smooth skin that was pulled taunt over lean muscle.

Sasuke smirked around the nipple he was feasting on. Naruto was just as responsive as he imagined he'd be.

With his mouth occupied, Sasuke ran his hands over the muscled sides of the man beneath him and fingered the button that kept that piece of cloth from the Uchiha's goal.

"I want you" Sasuke whispered heatedly.

Naruto swallowed and stared down at the ebony locks that were buried into his chest. Again, the doubts he had before surfaced. _What was he doing?_

"I've wanted you since that day. I wanted to feel your dick in my mouth. Feel you tremble and moan beneath me as I slide into your tight little hole. Say you want me too" Sasuke murmured, his lips leaving the delicious little nub and sliding over a tanned abdomen, his tongue dipping into the cute little belly button he found.

Naruto groaned and again all the doubt became muffled as desire spiked through him. It was only for one night…

"Yes" the blonde sighed as Sasuke made love to his belly button.

Pale hands tugged at Naruto's pants and the button popped off, the zipper sliding down of its own accord as Sasuke removed the deterring clothing. Naruto's tan, throbbing cock met Sasuke's mouth and the blonde squeezed his eyes at the hot, moist grip around his member. He'd dreamt of this, fantasized about it, jacked off to thoughts of it, but nothing compared to the feel of those lips firmly wrapped around the erect organ and sucking his very soul from his body.

"S'uke" he moaned, fingers curling into the soft, carpet beneath him.

The raven pulled back, his lips brushing the purple head, and he smirked at the wanton blonde, "Tell me you want it _Naruto_."

The man in question scowled at the blatant order, half of him yelling to pull away and show the smug Uchiha he wasn't God's gift to men. But the other half, the louder half, was screeching that if he moved so much as a finger towards the door he'd be celibate for the rest of his life.

" _Sasuke_ " Naruto hissed as the other man tongued the tip teasingly, "Please…"

"Please what?" purred the raven.

"Suck me"

Sasuke smirked and popped the dick's head into his mouth, running his tongue around it, into the slit, and sucking it like a piece of candy. Slim, pale fingers curled around the base of Naruto's cock before Sasuke dropped his mouth all the way down taking Naruto as far down as he could. His throat squeezed around the member and Naruto inhaled sharply, his breaths coming out in gasps.

"S-Sas—I'm gonna… S'uke, _please_ " Naruto moaned incoherently.

The Uchiha pulled back and slithered over the tanned body so the two men were nose to nose, "Not yet dobe. I want you to cum when I'm balls deep inside you."

Naruto bit his lip at the mental images and Sasuke reached over the blonde's head, grabbing a tube of lube from seemingly no where.

"D-Do this often?" Naruto questioned as the raven stuck the lube between his lips while he worked his pants off.

Once as naked as the blonde, Sasuke draped himself over Naruto and smirked seductively, "Not often enough. Not in a damn long time."

Fingers coated with chilly lube circled Naruto's tight entrance and Sasuke busied himself with seconds, nipping and licking Naruto's neck as his fingers worked to stretch and prepare Naruto's hole.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto" the raven murmured huskily into Naruto's neck.

"Please" the blonde gasped, "Don't stop."

"Tell me Naruto", the voice growled, punctuating the order with a harsh bite that was soothed over immediately by a slow lick.

"I want you", Naruto whimpered breathlessly.

Sasuke's cock throbbed at the innocently tempting blonde and he gripped slim hips as he pressed forward into Naruto. The blonde felt the thick penis at his entrance and then in it. The delicious pressure was almost too much as Sasuke pushed inch after inch into the smaller man, pausing to let Naruto get used to the breach.

Panting with the exertion it was taking not to move, the Uchiha caught Naruto's lips in a sloppy kiss as his hands wandered over the smaller body beneath him.

"S-Sa—move" the blonde urged, thrusting upwards towards the raven's body.

Satisfied his little lover was ready Sasuke thrust deep and felt Naruto clenched around him. What little control the Uchiha had was slipping and he drove in and out of the tight vice, intent on reaching cloud nine. Beneath him, Naruto was alternating between biting his lips to muffle moans and wiggling around whenever Sasuke would pull out too far.

"So… tight" Sasuke murmured into baby fine, gold hair.

"More…" the blonde sighed, pressing up so that his neglected prick rubbed against defined abs.

Sasuke reached for the hot and pulsing shaft, pumping it in time to his thrusts which were steadily getting quicker and less rhythmic as the burning desire between them flared into an inferno.

"Gods S'uke" Naruto groaned, meeting each pounding with a thrust of his own.

Sasuke groaned as one last thrust brought him to his peak, filling his lover with his juice. Keeping a slow thrust as long as he could, Sasuke sped up, fisting Naruto's erection until the blonde cried out, strings of cum covering their sweat-slicked bodies.

Sasuke's arms trembled as he tried to support his weight as to not crush the smaller man. Deep in post-coital bliss, Naruto didn't register Sasuke pulling out and disappearing, returning with a towel which he used to clean the mess they'd made. With a soft, protesting groan, Naruto allowed himself to be lifted from the, now damp, carpet and plopped onto the bed, covers thrown over his cooling body. Eyelids fluttering over sapphire eyes settled as Naruto dropped into a deep sleep, unaware of the lean body curling around his or the satisfied and calculating smirk that had settled on the Uchiha's lips.


	3. The End

Naruto woke in a soft, warm bed, more relaxed than he'd been in ages. He yawned lightly, stretched his aching back, and then settled back down into the cozy blanket that cradled him. Sapphire eyes fluttered shut and a soft, content sigh escaped the man's lips.

Then, like a destructive tsunami, realization crashed over the blonde and he sat up, gasping in disbelief.

He was in the Uchiha mansion.

He was in the Uchiha's bed.

He had slept with Sasuke Uchiha!

Black began to creep around the edges of Naruto's vision as he struggled to breathe through his panic.

What the hell had he done?

Did he really have sex with the son of his university's president? The man who had been labeled a young genius? A man so far out of Naruto's league it was like comparing T-ball to the Majors!

He had to get out of the house. He was going to get fucking expelled for being boned by the prodigy child of the Uchiha!

Naruto threw back the covers and leapt from the bed, hissing as his muscles protested at the sudden movement. Glancing at the window, Naruto saw the moon was still bright in the dark, night sky so he couldn't have been asleep for too long.

Scanning the room for his clothes, the blonde found them folded neatly on the bedside table. He snatched them up and pulled them on rapidly, ignoring the missing buttons on his shirt, and quickly slid into his shoes. Smoothing down his unruly, gold locks nervously, Naruto crept out of the room and down the stairs. His eyes and ears were alert for any sign of people. He heard music and laughter coming from the ballroom and knew the party was still in full swing. Naruto saw the foyer at the bottom of the stairs was empty, so he broke out into a hurried run to the front door. He pulled it open and raced down the steps to the man in a dark suit who was the valet.

"Name?" the man asked.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki" he panted, out of breath from his short sprint.

A strange look passed over the valet's face and he coughed lightly.

"I'm sorry sir but I have strict orders not to relinquish your car to you" he said apologetically.

Naruto blinked before quickly scowling in anger, "Who the fuck gave you the order?"

"Master Uchiha" the valet replied, stepping back from the furious blonde.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" he hissed.

At the other man's nod, Naruto stormed back up the steps, his fury overruling any thought of escape.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Sure he was Sasuke fucking Uchiha, but the sun didn't rise and set on his pale ass! He had no right keeping Naruto from leaving and the blonde was going to make sure Sasuke knew it.

Once back inside the mansion, Naruto started towards the ballroom only to freeze at the pink-haired woman that stood in front of him, promises of emasculation in her cold, green eyes.

"Heh, Sakura" Naruto gulped, stepping back from the fuming pinkette. "Where the fuck have you been?" she growled.

Naruto ringed his hands nervously, "You see the thing is—"

"I have been looking for you for hours" she snarled, "I wanted to go home nearly two hours ago and you weren't anywhere!"

"I—"

"Miss" a smooth voice cooed from behind Naruto, a voice the blonde knew all too well, "You are welcome to take Mr. Uzumaki's car, but he will remain here. We have unfinished business" the Uchiha held out a ring of keys that had been colored with black and orange sharpie markers.

Sakura's scowl magically transformed into a beatific smile, "Thank you Mr. Uchiha and thank you for the invitation to your lovely home and magnificent party."

"A pleasure" the voice replied silkily.

Sakura brushed past the blonde, keys in hand, and Naruto tried to turn around to reason with his friend when he was stopped by a firm hand on his neck.

"Where do you think you're going dobe?" Sasuke murmured, stepping closer so his face was buried into the smaller man's neck.

"Home" Naruto growled, his mind screaming to fight but his body going boneless in the raven's hold, "You can't keep me here."

"We're nowhere near finished dobe" Sasuke purred, nipping at the blonde's neck, "And your car just left."

Naruto scowled even if the Uchiha couldn't see it, "This is kidnapping you know; holding someone against their will."

Sasuke continued to carelessly lick, suck, and bite the skin he had access to, "Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?"

"Let me go" Naruto protested.

The blonde was released and spun around so that he faced the brunette who was smirking down at the golden haired man in his arms.

"My staff has been told not to let you leave. I need to wrap a few things up and then I'll come for you. I recommend you return to the room unless you want everyone to see you. Be glad Sakura took no notice."

Naruto glanced down to see his jacket was opened to reveal his disheveled shirt that was missing buttons and opened at the neck to reveal several hickeys left by the raven-haired man. Flushing at his ravished appearance, Naruto spun on his heel and stomped up the steps, completely aware of the obsidian gaze locked onto his ass.

"Arrogant, controlling bastard" Naruto growled, pacing like a caged fox, "Thinks he can keep me here. I don't belong to him!" He paused in his pacing, looking down with a small frown, "I don't belong to anybody."

Picking up his paces again, Naruto grew more restless with each step, his gaze falling on the window; old TV shows of imprisoned heroes escaping out the window ran through his head.

Was he that desperate?

Sasuke's lecherous face flashed in his mind, the image of his prison warden instilling feelings of desire and despair. Naruto had been used and thrown aside before and he'd be damned if it happened again.

Naruto moved to the window and stared down at the ground a story down. It seemed so far down from here…

Naruto unlatched the window and the pane swung open. He leaned over to gauge the distance from the window to the ground. He turned and stripped the sheets from the bed, tied them together, and tossed one end out the window. The other end was tied around the bedpost closest to the window and then he leaned over to see how far down the blankets reached. From his angle it all seemed fine. So the blonde climbed over the windowsill and began his trek to the ground.

XXX

Sasuke went around the ballroom, giving each person his appreciation for coming and parting as was required of him by his name. But while his body was making rounds, his mind was upstairs with the seductive blonde he couldn't wait to claim again. And again. And again.

Engaged in a pointless conversation with Dean Orochimaru about corporeal punishment, Sasuke praised every holy and unholy entity when one of the hired security guards approached him.

"Excuse me sir, I think there is something you need to see" the man said.

Sasuke nodded and excused himself, following the man to a front window where a thin, white sheet dangled innocently a few feet above the ground.

"I'm not sure what it is. Shall I send someone up to check it out?"

"No" Sasuke replied, amusement in his voice, "I'll take care of it."

He dismissed the man and watched with a small smirk on his face as the sheet began to wiggle while his dobe made his way down. Did his little fox really think he'd get away that easily?

Sasuke sipped his champagne as Naruto appeared in his sights and he smirked. The blonde was working his way down, fists curled tightly in the blanket to ensure he won't fall and his tongue poking from his lips in concentration. All in all, only Naruto Uzumaki could make climbing out a window cute as hell. Dressed in his disheveled attire, the blonde made the Uchiha think of a prisoner trying to get away from his amorous guard. Sasuke smirked, envisioning his little golden haired fox handcuffed to the bed, prepared for his chastisement. It brought a whole other meaning to the phrase "Corporeal Punishment".

The raven continued to watch as the smaller man reached the end of the rope and look down at the remaining few feet between him and the ground. A small pout settled over his lips as he considered his options. He could climb back up to the room where Sasuke would be sure to come for him or he could jump and hope he didn't get too hurt. Sasuke wanted Naruto to climb his sexy little ass back up the blanket, but a part of him wondered just how far the little blonde would go to escape. All of the sudden, Naruto seemed to loose his grip and he fell the last few feet, landing on his bottom in the bush in front of the window Sasuke was watching him from.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto bit his lip to keep quiet and moved a hand to his probably aching bottom. He watched mesmerized as that tan hand rubbed over the curved flesh that Sasuke had been sliding into only two hours ago. The Uchiha felt that burning ache in his groin build again as the blonde stood carefully and brushed off any dirt that clung to his black pants. Naruto started around the back side of the mansion, towards the line of trees and the gate that lay beyond them. Sasuke set his champagne glass down and moved towards the front door.

His blonde could run, but Sasuke always did like a good chase.

"Master Uchiha sir!"

Sasuke barely gave the valet a passing glance as he moved down the front steps and towards the side of the house after Naruto.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" the valet questioned as he watched the brunette cross onto the grass and stalk towards the side of the mansion.

"No" the Uchiha replied, turning and disappearing from the young employee's sight.

The valet frowned; first the blonde man falling from the sky and now his employer acting like a bloodhound on the scent of a fox. What was next? Men in togas?

"YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY UPON YOU ALL!"

The valet's eyes widened as a thin man with a bowl-shaped haircut and thick eyebrows rushed down the stairs passed him wrapped in one of the scarlet curtains that hung in the foyer of the Uchiha mansion.

"Damnit! Who gave him the alcohol!" a blonde woman cried, chasing out after the man.

The valet rubbed his eyes; he needed a new job.

XXX

Naruto made it around the giant house and through the yard without being seen or heard. He made a dash for the shady coverage the grouping of tree ahead of him offered and felt safe once he was hidden in the dark. He slowed to a walk and weaved through the trees, knowing a gate was waiting for him to climb. He did his best not to think about the man that he had left behind, the man his body still desired but his mind knew was out of reach. The one night they had would have to be enough until Naruto found another man to help him forget the Uchiha and any hopes Naruto had about the man's feelings.

His thoughts were put on hold as the iron gate appeared in his sight and he whooped in delight. His freedom was so close he could taste it. He gripped the bars and began the climb over the gate when his pants leg snagged on something. He turned to get himself loose and froze when he locked onto a burning black stare.

"Why must you make this so difficult dobe?"

Naruto gaped down at the stoic man who was frowning up at him in displeasure.

"Is there a reason you are trying so hard to get away from me?" the raven asked. "Did I upset you in any way?"

Knowing Sasuke wasn't about to let him jump the fence, Naruto shook his leg loose from his grip and jumped down, facing the infuriating man.

"You're trying to keep me prisoner in your house! I think that upsets me just a bit!" Naruto bellowed.

Sasuke frowned, "I didn't want you to leave yet, that's all."

"Look, you got what you wanted. We fucked, so let me leave and we'll never have to see each other again" Naruto sighed, crossing his arms.

A dark look crossed over the Uchiha's face and in half a second Naruto found him self pushed against the nearest tree, Sasuke holding his wrists above his head and pressing his hips into Naruto's. The raven's jutting erection pressed into Naruto's and the feeling caused the smaller man to groan.

"You think one fuck is enough?" Sasuke growled, pushing as close to the lean blonde as was possible. "I doubt a dozen fucks will be enough. I am far from done with you Naruto Uzumaki. I want you and I always get what I want."

Naruto scowled, "I'm not some type of whore you can call whenever you need something to screw. That's what your hand is for."  
"Why use my hand when you're here and oh so willing" Sasuke said huskily, moving his mouth to the tempting strip of flesh offered by the blonde's torn shirt.

"I'm not willing" Naruto murmured, even as he tilted his head to give Sasuke more room.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, releasing the blonde's wrists and peeling the ripped shirt off, his mouth busy leaving marks on Naruto's tanned neck.

"Th-This…is it", Naruto panted, "The last…last t-time."

Sasuke bit down sharply on the junction between the blonde man's neck and shoulder and Naruto yelped. Sasuke lapped up the blood he drew and moved back to admire the deep bite mark he'd left.

"What the hell teme!"

"I'll make a deal with you dobe" Sasuke murmured as he bent to give Naruto's nipples the attention they were begging for. "As long as this mark is on your neck and visible, you will be mine."

"Fuck you teme, that mark's gonna scar!"  
"Exactly" Sasuke purred.

Naruto flushed and turned away, but Sasuke gripped his chin and kissed him possessively. The taste of his blonde shoved Sasuke over the edge of self-control and he stripped their clothes off before pushing Naruto against the tree and grabbed the smaller man's thighs, lifting him up and forcing the blonde's legs around his waist. Their throbbing dicks wrestled between their sweating bodies and Sasuke ground Naruto in the tree, desperate to feel as much of the fox as possible. Sasuke moved closer, spreading the golden man's legs wider, and he entered his lover without a pause.

Naruto hissed as pain shot up his spine from the intrusion, but his thoughts didn't linger on the pain as the Uchiha rubbed his body against his, causing Naruto's shaft to chafe against the smooth, pale body. Sasuke didn't move, having enough common sense left in him to know it would hurt his little lover. He did all he could to help the blonde relax even as his painful erection ordered him to move.

"N-Na…can I?"

Hooded blue eyes looked up at the raven who was straining to stay standing and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the other man's firm jaw. Sasuke groaned and began drive his dick deeply in and out of his dobe, savoring each thrust, squeeze, tremble, and stroke.

It was fast, hard, and hot.

It was nothing but sweet lust between them as Naruto rocked against each plunge the Uchiha delivered, pain switching almost immediate to the erotic pleasure of being filled completely by another man. He used the tree his back was against to thrust back at his lover and increase the friction and heat between them.

"Oh… gods Sas…so good," Naruto mumbled incoherently as Sasuke tightened his grip on the tanned man's thighs and elevating the gyrating body so the angle was shifted and Naruto was entered deeper.

Unable to stop his fast approaching climax, Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's shoulder and bit down over the bite mark as he came so hard his body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Naruto panted breathlessly in Sasuke hold, his erection still strong and stuck in between the two bodies.

Sasuke breathed in Naruto's musky scent as the blonde wiggled against him. The Uchiha pulled out and released Naruto's legs. The Uzumaki, thinking he was being forgotten, began to protest, but froze as the Uchiha dropped to his knees.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips to hold the blonde against the tree and then he swallowed the thick dick that stood proudly from a patch of curly, golden hairs.

A strangled cry broke from Naruto's lips as the man buried one hand in the ebony locks below him and the other covered his mouth to keep his moans and groans as quiet as possible. Sasuke sucked hard, wanting nothing more than to taste his blonde and find out if his seed was as sweet as the rest of him was.

"S'uke" Naruto groaned as the Uchiha sucked him all the way down and tightened around his aching cock.

Sasuke smirked around the organ in his mouth and moved one hand from a tanned hip to cup a firm, hanging ball. He massaged the sac and Naruto gasped before tensing and letting loose. Sasuke swallowed string after string of the blonde's cum, pleased to find the liquid was quite delicious. Naruto pulled at the dark hair in his fist as his body went boneless against the pale man, his shaft softening and becoming very sensitive.

"S'uke," Naruto sighed as Sasuke stood and took the blonde into his arms.

"Are you going to try and escape again dobe?" Sasuke hummed, nibbling at Naruto's ear lobe lightly.

"If that's my punishment, you can bet your sweet ass I will," the fox grinned, feeling positively euphoric.


End file.
